smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kongo Falls
'Stage Info' The Kongo Jungle is a vast jungle out on Donkey Kong Island where Donkey Kong and the rest of the Kong Krew live., but this location is specifically the waterfall located there. It’s located at the foot of the Monkey Mountains. In the first Donkey Kong Country game when the Kremlings steal Donkey Kong’s hoard of bananas, Kongo Jungle serves as the first world of the game with Very Gnawty being the boss that must be beaten in order to proceed to the Monkey Mines. 'Stage Layout' The Kongo Falls stage returns with the same layout and design as it had in Melee. One large platform along the platform with 4 tilted platforms above it as you can see in the picture. Additionally, off to the right there is a small rock that players can use as a platform and fight on, but be careful because it’s really close to the blast zone. Occasionally, either to the left of the main platform or to the right of the rock, individual logs will come down through the river and lodge themselves in place where they can be used as a temporary platform. Don’t use these as a crutch though as the logs can be carried away by the river at any moment and dropping you down with it. Hazards Barrel Cannon Below the main platform of the stage there lies a Barrel Cannon. This cannon is spinning around as it travels from left to right across the bottom of the stage. If a player falls into it they can launch themselves back up to the stage. The arrow painted on the Barrel Cannon’s side indicates what direction the barrel will shoot the player in when they hit the attack button. If the player is advised to not wait too long inside of the Barrel Cannon because it can at times just stop on its own pointing straight down and fire you to your death. Klaptrap Rarely, a Klaptrap enemy will come down the river flopping around in the water with its jaws flapping like mad. If a player makes contact with the Klaptrap as it comes down the river they’ll be hit with a high amount of knockback which is enough to send a player flying to their death at high percentages. Soundtrack * DK Rap - Donkey Kong 64 remix of the original created for Super Smash Bros. Melee * Bad Boss Boogie - Donkey Kong Country * Candy’s Love Song - Donkey Kong Country * Cranky’s Theme - Donkey Kong Country * Forest Frenzy - Donkey Kong Country * Funky’s Fugue - Donkey Kong Country * Jungle Level - Donkey Kong Country of DK Island Swing created for Super Smash Bros. Brawl * The Map Page / Bonus Level - Donkey Kong Country classic medley of Simian Segue and Bonus Room Blitz put together for Super Smash Bros. Brawl * The Map Page / Bonus Level - Donkey Kong Country remix of Simian Seque and Bonus Room Blitz created for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate